


College Party Hook Ups

by josiesmantle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Male Character of Color, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesmantle/pseuds/josiesmantle
Summary: Leaving the mysterious town of Riverdale had been their dream for as long as they could remember. Reggie Mantle wanted nothing more than to leave his toxic father behind and go to a city where he could escape everything happening in Riverdale. Josie McCoy couldn't spread her wings and make it as an entertainer in a town that was notorious for corruption and mysterious events so despite not being accepted to Julliard, she was getting out of Riverdale.But what happens when these two end up at the same University, miles away from Riverdale?





	College Party Hook Ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive of Our Own. Please tell me what you think!

 

 

 

 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. This can't be happening again._

That was the only thought running through her mind as she was being pushed up against the wall by none other than Reggie Mantle. She let out a surprised squeal as he held his hands firmly on her ass, lifting her up while managing to keep his lips on hers with eagerness. Josie's head leaned back as her arms wrapped around his neck and her tiny legs around his waist, letting out a soft sigh as Reggie moved his lips to her neck. ⠀⠀⠀

"Crap. We shouldn't be doing this," Josie whispered, pulling away from the intense make out session briefly, searching his lust filled, brown eyes. He frowns, opening his mouth to say something but Josie makes the decision quickly. "Shut up and kiss me." she says in a rush, pressing her lips back to his again. Their kiss is something fiery, and it burns with the same reckless passion, which led to the liberating moment when their lips met. Josie's arms tightly secured around his neck, and her legs encircle his narrow waist. ⠀⠀⠀

This wouldn't be the first nor the second time the two have hooked up. But what this encounter had like all the encounters, it was that Josie promised herself it wouldn't —it couldn't— happen again yet it always did. She didn't mind the occasional hook-up but it always seemed more than that with Reggie especially considering their past. Right now, they had abandoned a costume party and went back to Reggie's place just to swap spit. So, let's rewind time a little...

 

 

 **THREE HOURS AGO** ⠀

 

 

⠀⠀

Josie let out a cute purr as she scrunched her face up, holding her hands out like they were claws, her arm resting on her friend next to her while the girls posed for a photo. Unsurprisingly, Josie was dressed as a pussycat but had took her costume a step forward considering this was college. While the Pussycats were no longer together, she would always be a Pussycat and that was the truth.

The costume was a one piece and she paired it with fiery red pumps, her coiled, brownish-black hair was in two buns with her old pussycat ears and her make up was done flawlessly. Her two closest friends on campus, Jess and Kiara, were both dressed up as sexy animals too so their group wouldn't look too off. Jess was dressed as a bunny while Kiara was dressed as a zebra. They all had tails and equally looked just as sexy. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie had met Kiara through cheerleading (she was one of the only cheerleaders who were bearable) while Jess was her roommate. The three all were freshmen and hit it off, even Kiara and Jess who hadn't known each other in the beginning until Josie introduced them. Now, they were practically an inseparable trio. It always reminded Josie of the Pussycats and it made her sad because she known she hadn't been the greatest friend to Val and Melody. But she would love them forever and she would love these wonderful girls she had the pleasure of meeting in her first year of college.

"You girls look _hot_ ," grinned Greg, Kiara's fuck buddy and close friend, as he lowered his phone which he had snapped about a hundred photos on. He and Jess had known each other back when they lived in Louisiana so they had been messing around for a while. He was on the football team and he was pretty attractive; tall, broad shoulders, blue eyes, perfect bronze skin, and blond hair. He was the modern day Adonis and while most people thought he would be a stuck up guy considering his status, he was the complete opposite. Josie knew that he had to be considering Kiara kept him around and she was an African-American history major and she didn't tolerate nonsense, especially from white guys. But he was pretty nice. ⠀⠀⠀

"Thanks babes," Kiara smiled, going over to him to look at the pictures, snaking an arm around his waist and leaning in more to see. Greg had dressed up as a firefighter and they had to admit that he looked good. Josie and Jess couldn't help but to exchange looks at the two obvious need for affection around each other, snickering childishly. Kiara and Greg narrowed their eyes at their friends, already knowing what they were laughing about because they got it all the time. "Stop being childish you two. You girls ready?" Kiara grinned, clasping her hands together. ⠀⠀⠀

"Do I really wanna see what happens when a bunch of brainless, idiotic athletes get in one room?" Josie spoke aloud, tilting her head in mock wonder as she tapped her chin and playfully thought about it. "No, but I do wanna have fun. So, let's get this show on the road." She grinned, her eyes dazzling while she spoke. They all whooped and hollered, making their way out of Kiara's apartment and out to the uber they had called. ⠀⠀⠀

The uber ride had been composed of them having the driver blast the radio while they sung horribly and loudly to Sunflower by Post Malone & Swae Lee, earning raised eyebrows from the driver but he didn't say anything. It took the driver less than five minutes to get them where they were going but the girls didn't want to walk to the party because they were all wearing heels. Luckily, the uber was less than five dollars. ⠀⠀⠀

When they arrived, they could hear loud music from the frat house the party was being held in. The girls looped arms, giggling and making jokes as they made their way across the street, Greg lingering in front of them. They all had been invited to the party personally since Josie & Kiara were cheerleaders, Jess was a known soccer player, and Greg was a football player. ⠀⠀⠀

"Josie, stop complaining. It's going to be fun!" Jess groaned, knowing how her friend could be. Josie did like to have fun but not after complaining about things for a little. They knew how much she hated nonsense and immature people especially considering she never technically had a boyfriend or paid attention to boys since she was always focused on school and her music. It was technically still like that but she had loosened up only slightly. ⠀⠀⠀

"Ugh. I hear that stupid Mo Bamba song playing and I just know all of these stupid, privileged white kids are going to be practically screaming the n word all night long so that should be fun." Josie smiled sarcastically. ⠀⠀⠀

"I forgot all about that," Kiara muttered, realizing Josie was right. ⠀⠀⠀

 _"Pinche pendejos,"_ Jess grumbled, making them all laugh because she used the phrase quite often. "Look, if you really don't want to go— " ⠀⠀⠀

"No, I do. My costume is freaking amazing so I need to show it off. And besides, its not like I have to surround myself with those idiots." Josie rolled her eyes. Her friends gave her hesitant looks, causing Josie to give them a flat look. "Guys, I'm serious. I'm fine. Let's just have fun while we can." She smiled reassuringly. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie knew she needed it because she had been working hard. She had successfully joined the cheer team her first semester, her grades were top notch, and she was barely remaining social while also managing to keep up with her music. She hadn't stopped much to have some fun and let loose in a good while and she wanted to do that before she went home for Christmas break because knowing her mother, she would be breathing up and down her neck. ⠀⠀⠀

They entered the party confidently, a smug look on Josie's face because she knew her and her friends looked good. Even now in college and an entire different state, people could still sense the power and confidence Josie had. Especially considering she was only a freshman. ⠀⠀⠀

"If it isn't the hottest cheerleaders," the girls turned their heads to face Michael Adams, an airhead basketball player, who was dressed in a Captain America costume with a cheshire grin on his face. "And their hot soccer friend." He smirked, his eyes flickering over to Jess who simply rolled her eyes. The girls all raised their eyes at Michael, who was usually flirtatious with most girls so they didn't think anything of it. "What's up dude?" Michael grinned, dapping Greg up. ⠀⠀⠀

"What's up man?" Greg smiled, his arm slung around Kiara's shoulders while he chewed smoothly on his gum. "Did you guys get any good stuff? I'm ready to get fucked up." Greg whistled. ⠀⠀⠀

"You already know dude," Michael grinned, rubbing his hands together. He then looked at the girls who were standing shoulder to shoulder. "Is there anything I could get for you ladies? Josie?" He smirked, reaching out to grab her hand but she simply held her hand up in his face. ⠀⠀⠀

"Not interested Michael. How about you get a clue?" She smiled sarcastically. Michael gave her a glare while her friends snickered, because that was like Josie. Rolling her eyes, Josie turned to face her friends with a smile. "Let's get some drinks." The girls happily agreed, leaving Michael and Greg to go and get their own drinks. ⠀⠀⠀

They entered the semi-crowded kitchen. Thankfully, it was a large sized kitchen considering it was a house so the girls had enough room to move around and decide on what drinks they wanted. Josie suddenly felt like someone was watching her and lifted her head, doing a double take as she spotted the familiar guy keeping his eyes on her and leaning against the counter, a smirk on his face and a red cup in his hand. When he leaned off of the counter, Josie let out a groan because she knew he was going to come talk to her. ⠀⠀⠀

"Come on Kitty, I know you see me." ⠀⠀⠀

Josie slowly turned around to face the guy, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. There stood Reggie, all in his gloriousness. She wasn't his biggest fan but there was no denying he had the looks of model. He was tall with a perfect body, a chiseled face, plump pink lips, and ebony colored hair. He wasn't dressed in his varsity jacket tonight; instead, he was dressed in a boxer's costume with his abs on full display. "Reggie. You lack many brain cells so I'm not surprised you think me glancing at you due to your shameless staring was me seeing you." She smiled sarcastically. He let out a sound of surprise, stumbling back dramatically with his hand rested on his heart as he gave her a look of disbelief. ⠀⠀⠀

"Kitten. You seriously wound me." He shook his head in mock sadness, causing Josie to roll her eyes. "You know, we should be sticking together as fellow— " ⠀⠀⠀

"Don't you even finish that sentence Mantle," Josie stepped forward, jabbing her finger in his shoulder. Reggie grinned, glancing from her finger and back at her, ignoring the curious glances they were receiving from her friends who stood besides her. "There will be no sticking together or anything of the such. Why? Because I know better than _anyone_ what you're about, Mantle. So, how about you take your ego and go shove it up your ass, hm?" She smiled sarcastically, not realizing how close they were standing. ⠀⠀⠀

They were merely centimeters apart and their height differences were huge so Josie was practically looking up at him while he was looking down. He has a smug smile on his face the entire time, despite the fact that Josie hasn't said one remotely nice thing in the past five minutes they had been conversing. Reggie, of course, found it absolutely adorable because he knew Josie was attracted to him but she was so set on staying focused and single. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie simply chuckled, leaning in to whisper into her ear, grabbing her waist gently at the same time. "You can try to convince everyone else but you can't convince me, McCoy." He said, his lips moving close to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Josie stood still for a moment before shoving him away, rolling her eyes and walking around him, her friends following behind with glances in his direction. "Come on Josie, I was just kidding!" He laughed, calling out to her as she walked away. ⠀⠀⠀

"What was that all about?" Kiara grabbed Josie by her shoulder blade, leaning in so she could hear her over the blasting music. Josie simply rolled her eyes, waving a hand around to brush the topic off. "Oh no missy, we aren't letting you off the hook that easy. Something happened between you and Mantle?" She raised an eyebrow, nodding in his direction. ⠀⠀⠀

"Never in a million years," Josie snapped, lying straight through her teeth. She refused to tell her friends about their short lived hook up in high school, their fling at a party in the beginning of the semester, and their most recent encounter just three weeks ago. Josie wasn't quite sure how she continued to fall into Reggie's trap but it needed to stop. She needed to avoid him at all costs. ⠀⠀⠀

"Yeah sure," Jess rolled her eyes, her arms folded. "You two were practically about to bump pelvises in the kitchen." She laughed while Kiara nodded in agreement. They always wondered about Josie's disdain for Reggie and while Josie nor Reggie never told anyone, it was clear that these two had known each other before they came to college. Either way, their chemistry was undeniable and it was enjoyment for others to watch them shamelessly bicker and flirt. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie scrunched her nose up in distaste. "That's gross, Jess. And no we weren't. You guys are just being delusional." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her friends exchanged unconvinced looks before Josie decided to change the topic. "Look, they're playing beer pong in the back room. Wanna play?" Josie raised an eyebrow, motioning in the direction of the room. ⠀⠀⠀

"Fuck yes," Jess squealed, grabbing both of her friends by their hands, dragging them down the hallway while they attempted to calm her down. She was competitive when it came to almost any and everything. The backroom was crowded and some of the frat boys were setting the game up. Greg spotted the girls and went over to them, a cup in his hand. Just as Greg came over to talk to them, Josie felt someone lightly bump her, causing her to naturally turn her head and when she did, she rolled her eyes to see it was just Reggie. He gave her his usual boyish grin and that was it, before going over to the table where his friends stood. ⠀⠀⠀

"I know for sure Jess wants to play," Greg chuckled, while the girl nodded eagerly. He then looked at Kiara and Josie, motioning in-between them. "You two wanna play?" ⠀⠀⠀

"No," Kiara scrunched her face up in distaste. Greg nodded then looked at Josie. ⠀⠀⠀

She shrugged, "what the heck?" ⠀⠀⠀

Greg nodded and turned around, calling to his friend. His friend turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Greg pointed to Jess and Josie. "These two are playing." ⠀⠀⠀

His friend nodded, coming around the table as he continued to finish setting up the game. "That's no problem at all. Rabbit, you're on the opposing side with Mantle and Jimbo. And the kitty can be on my side. Sound alright?" The blond haired frat brother paused from pouring the alcohol, giving both girls a smile. The girls simply exchanged looks before nodding. "Perfect. I'm Mulch." ⠀⠀⠀

They shook his hand before they decided to go to their sides. Josie began to walk past Reggie who was leaning against the wall and ready to play. He clicked his tongue to gain her attention and shook his head, glancing at the mini ball in his hand. "Letting other guys use my nickname for you? That's a low blow, Josie." ⠀⠀⠀

"Get a clue, Reginald." Josie sighed. ⠀⠀⠀

"How about we make a little wager?" ⠀⠀⠀

Josie rolled her eyes, "oh yeah? Like what?" ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie moved closer to her, an eager glint in his eyes as he threw the small ball up and caught it again with his hand. "If your team wins, I'll stop bothering you. If my team wins, all you have to do is cheer for me at the next game." ⠀⠀⠀

"Take the wager, Kitten," Mulch intervened in their conversation, causing the both of them to turn their heads in his direction. "I'm a basketball player so this is kinda what I do. I won't let you down." He grinned, causing Reggie to roll his eyes. Reggie knew Mulch well enough to know how smooth he was with the ladies. He was rich, talented, and a modern day Adonis. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie smirked, turning back to Reggie. "Fine then. I'll take the wager." She smirked, holding her hand out. Reggie grinned, shaking her hand without breaking contact. ⠀⠀⠀

When they released hands, Josie went back around to her side. Greg, who was chilling against the wall, nudged her. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You know how to play?" ⠀⠀⠀

"A little bit. Let's just pray that these stupid athletes put their skills to good use." She grumbled, causing Greg to snicker. ⠀⠀⠀

So the game begin and at first, Josie was confident that they might win. She wasn't horrible (thank goodness because there was a lot of people watching) but she had already downed two drinks and was feeling tipsy considering she was a lightweight when it came to drinking. But then, the other team started catching up and before she knew it, they had lost. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie looked at Mulch in disbelief. "What the hell happened?" ⠀⠀⠀

"Hey," he frowned, putting his hands up in defense, "I never said I was Lebron James. I just said that I play basketball." She glared at him in response. ⠀⠀⠀

She heard slow clapping, turning her head to face Reggie who had a smug look on his face. "Well, well, well. I see that the odds were not in your favor, Kitten. How does it feel to lose?" He smirked, folding his arms. ⠀⠀⠀

"Shut up, Mantle. My name is Josephine McCoy. I never lose." ⠀⠀⠀

"Oh really?" Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you haven't noticed, you kinda just did." ⠀⠀⠀

Josie glared at him. "I want to slap that smug look off of your face, Mantle." ⠀⠀⠀

"Do it. That's so hot." Reggie whispered with a boyish grin on his face, biting down on his bottom lip. ⠀⠀⠀

"Josie!" Josie peeled her eyes from the smug boy, looking over at her friends who were waiting near the door. "Come on. We're going to go dance." Kiara urged Josie. Greg looked uninterested in everything while Jess had a smirk on her face. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie looked back at Reggie and lightly shoved him out of her way, scoffing and brushing past him. Reggie hardly stumbled back, watching as she stormed out of the room. He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling, "you know you want some of this Asian persuasion!" His friends couldn't help but to burst out in laughter while Josie rolled her eyes so hard that they almost got stuck. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie was enthralled to be on the dance floor with her girls and just having a good time. Greg was dancing with them too. The drinks from the game had loosened up and for a second, Josie had gotten lost in her own world on the dance floor. She wasn't even sure what was playing but she felt sexy moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted Reggie standing a few footsteps away, his eyes trained on her. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie had been watching her dance for a good little minute. He liked seeing her having fun because truthfully, Josie didn't do a lot of that. At least she didn't back in high school. Now, he wasn't sure of what she really did because she avoided him like the black plague. He didn't blame her; Riverdale had been traumatizing enough. But he couldn't deny that there had always been something about Josie that he liked. ⠀⠀⠀

He stopped in his tracks when she caught his eye. Shit, she caught me, he thought while cringing mentally. But what surprised him was that she didn't give him her usual angry glare or looked away; she held his eye and seemed to run her hands all over her body sensually, while grinding her body to the music. ⠀⠀⠀

 _Holy shit._ ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie didn't know what to do. He knew he was a little tipsy from the drinks he had tonight so maybe he was imagining it. He blinked but fortunately, her eyes never left him and nothing in vision changed. Josephine McCoy was actual grinding on the dance floor to hold his attention, despite the fact she had been dissing him since the tenth grade. ⠀⠀⠀

And now, she was motioning to him. ⠀⠀⠀

 _What the hell? Get it together, Mantle!_ He thought to himself. He really needed to stop drinking. He knew their attraction towards one another was undeniable but she would never dare show how she didn't mind him in public. Josie hated looking like she held soft spots and for some odd reason, didn't want people to know that they both came from the same place. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie looked around with a raised eyebrow, pointing to himself as he looked back at Josie. She smiled and nodded, bending her index finger, indicating for him to come to her. Clearing his throat and convincing himself that he was the man, Reggie began to make himself through the dancing bodies and to the dark skinned goddess. ⠀⠀⠀

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and no words were exchanged as Reggie pressed up behind the singer, his hands gently yet firmly resting on her waist. The two were in their own little world despite people were glancing over in surprise considering Josie never hid her disdain for the jock yet here they were grinding on each other in the middle of a costume party. With his hands on her hips and her ass pressed against his crotch, the two gyrated in perfect synchronization. Josie leaned her head back as Reggie pressed his face into the crook of her neck while her arms went up to softly grasp his face. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie could hear the surprised gasps from her friends but that soon was replaced with their cheers of approval. It brought a small smile to her face but she didn't really care because she was too into the feeling of the music and the feeling of the Asian Adonis gripping her from behind. Now, was Reggie an annoying, over confident idiot? Yes. But was he also hot and knew how to satisfy a woman? Yes. So, she didn't care. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie wasn't sure what song it was they were grinding too but the energy hardly shifted as the song changed from the sensual yet mainstream song they were playing to some uptempo rap song. All she know was that she had turned around and her lips were being attached to Reggie's. She didn't want to be the tacky person to make out with someone in the middle of the party so she almost immediately pulled away, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the crowd. ⠀⠀⠀

"Can we get out of here?" Josie yelled, near his ear. Reggie looked at her with a chuckle, nodding and licking his lips. ⠀⠀⠀

"Go let your friends know you're leaving so they don't freak out." He nudged her.  ⠀⠀⠀

She nodded and the two said goodbye to their friends, both groups not needing to know why they were leaving early because everyone had seen the steamy dance scene. Then, with Reggie's arm flung around Josie's shoulders, the two left the party. ⠀

 

⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

 **CURRENT TIME** ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

 

 

And that's how the two former Riverdale residents ended up back at Reggie's hooking up. Even though them hooking up wasn't exactly a crime, Josie still felt like they shouldn't be doing it. It was weird considering they had dated each other's friends at some point in time and Josie felt like she was contradicting herself by messing with someone from that screwed up town after she promised herself to cut all ties but she couldn't help it; admittedly, she liked Reggie. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie let out a squeal mixed in with a little tipsy giggle as Reggie spun them around, his hands still rested on her ass, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his hips. He grinned, dropping her on the bed and she laughed, grabbing him by the hems of his boxer robe, pulling him to her. Their lips attached to each other, eager to feel that same fiery from a few seconds ago and it was still there. Their lips were plump and soft; together, it was like an intensity that was hard to come by. ⠀⠀⠀

"It's going to be a bitch getting you out of this." Reggie grumbled, his arm snaked around her as he stopped kissing her for a second. An idea quickly popped in mind and without thinking, he grabbed the top of the one piece where her cleavage was on display and ripped it down the middle like it was nothing. ⠀⠀⠀

"Are you insane?" Josie shrieked, seriously not turned on nor amused by the fact that he really ripped her one piece. "Listen here Christian Grey, I spent a sh— " She was interrupted by Reggie's lips, making her forget for a second before he pulled away again. ⠀⠀⠀

"You can kick my ass tomorrow, okay?" He raised an eyebrow and she simply glared at him. ⠀⠀⠀

"Whatever. Just take my heels off." She grumbled. He smirked and did just as she said, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bed. She had a small smile on her face as he pressed tender kisses to her while slowly pulling the now ripped one piece down, leaving her only in her undergarments. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie had to stop and stare for a second because like every time he seen her, he was seriously moved. She raised an eyebrow at his gawking, folding her arms in irritation. "What?" ⠀⠀⠀

"Nothing. You're just _seriously_ beautiful." He cleared his throat.⠀⠀⠀

The compliment caught her off guard. Josie smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm as she looked away for a second. "Thank you, Reg. That's sweet of you." ⠀⠀⠀

"Of course it is. Because I'm just a sweet guy." He sighed, making her roll her eyes. ⠀⠀⠀

"Don't ruin the moment." She stated. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her and pulling her close, pushing them on the bed together where he fell on top of her, causing her to groan out. "Jesus Christ, Mantle. What the hell do you eat?" She lightly laughed, moving her arms from under him and moving them to his neck. ⠀⠀⠀

"First of all, this is all muscle baby. Second of all, don't bring Jesus Christ into this. It's just me and you." He smirked. ⠀⠀⠀

"Could your head get any bigger?" ⠀⠀⠀

"I don't know. It depends. Do you like guys with enormous heads?" He raised an eyebrow. ⠀⠀⠀

"Quit it idiot," Josie laughed, lightly slapping his bare chest. He chuckled and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers. Josie's hand softly went to caress his cheek as their lips moved in perfect synchronization. Their tongues locked together as their lips moved; the kiss was full of passion and eagerness to feel one another. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie's hand fumbled with the drawer of his side dresser, opening it as he tried to see if he had a condom. He had to pull away, smirking at Josie's pout, as he lifted up to see if he had missed the condom. His face fell when he came to the realization that he didn't have one. ⠀⠀⠀

"No condom?" ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie simply didn't say anything for a second before looking at Josie with a sheepish smile. "I could pull out?" ⠀⠀⠀

Josie stared at him before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry, and possibly risk getting your diseases that you've contracted from all the other women you've slept with or being stuck with a child? Neither choice sounds good. So, find a condom or I'm calling an uber and going home." She smiled sarcastically, patting his chest. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie sighed, rolling off of her and getting up. "You know, you sure do know how to bring a man's ego down." He grumbled, heading out of the room while she rolled her eyes. She sat there for a moment, before getting up to check her phone. She cursed when she realized her phone was dead. Josie took a look around the surprisingly neat room, spotting Reggie's phone. ⠀⠀⠀

She only grabbed it to check the time but was curious when she spotted her name at the beginning of a text message from Mulch. She wasn't paying attention to Reggie's notifications but when her eyes glazed across the screen, she caught that. Lifting her head, she glanced in the direction of the door to make sure Reggie wasn't coming back before reading the message. ⠀⠀⠀

 **mulch;** _Josie definitely fell for it. Next week, she'll be cheering at your game and in a few weeks, she'll be wearing your jersey... the plan will work out soon brother!_ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

Josie was _enraged_. She had been set up? If Reggie wanted her so bad, he should have known that this was not the way to go about it. In a sense, it was lying and manipulation. She wanted no part in it whatsoever. ⠀⠀⠀

Josie immediately began scrambling through his drawer, searching for something to wear because her one piece was ruined. She no longer even wanted to have sex with Reggie because she felt like his intentions were false now. ⠀⠀⠀

Reggie returned, a grin on his face while a condom packet dangled from his hand. He stopped, when he spotted Josie rushing around to gather her stuff. He frowned. "Hey, leaving so soon?" ⠀⠀⠀

She turned to him with a bitter look that made Reggie grimace. "I don't know who told you it was a good idea to create some plan to get me to go out with you but it was stupid and poorly thought out. Next time, grow some balls and ask me out instead of making me seem like a fool." She snapped, brushing past him and slammed the phone in his hand. Confused, Reggie looked at the phone and blinked, reading the message. _Goddamn it, Mulch, you weren't supposed to text me tonight._ He thought bitterly.⠀ _⠀_

 _"Shit,"_ he cursed, turning on his heel and rushing after Josie, "Josie, would you just take a breath for a moment and let me explain myself?" He grabbed her by her arm but she angrily ripped her arm away from him. ⠀⠀⠀

"I don't give a shit what you have to say. You're a creep." She snapped. Maybe she was overreacting but Josie McCoy was not a trusting person. What if him trying to court her was apart of some plan to just tally up how many times he had sex with her? It's not like he had the greatest history with women or anything. ⠀⠀⠀

"I was just trying to– " ⠀⠀⠀

"I don't care what you were trying to do. You and your Mulch friend can kindly go fuck off. I'm done here." She said, shaking her head and opening the front door without a glance back at him. ⠀⠀⠀

"Josie!" He yelled repeatedly after her, but she didn't respond, slamming the door behind her. Once the door closed, Reggie let out a string of curse words while dragging a hand across his face in frustration. ⠀⠀⠀

 _Why was his luck so shitty?⠀_ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but literally what's a Riverdale imagine without the dramatics?! 
> 
> Reggie and Josie should have ended up together but of course... Riverdale always lies. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
